50 shades of Tier
W mieście Waldenhof mówi się o ostatnich wydarzeniach związanych z osobą Wielkiego Sędziego, Gottharda von Tiera. A mówi się dużo, żywo i kolorowo. - Panie co to ludzie gadają po mieście! - powiadała praczka Bertha - Podobno pan Gotthard porządek chciał zrobić i tego Fennwarta chciał skazać. Ale ten się tak przeląkł, że nie stanął na wezwanie. Toż tak nie można! Przecież jak Sędzia wzywa, to trza się zjawić. Jam to też kiedyś przed obliczem pana von Tiera stała, wtedy to my się sądzili z tymi naszymi podłymi sąsiadami, co to oni nam... Niektórzy zarzekają się, że nawet tam byli i widzieli wszystko na własne oczy. - Tak, wiem co się stało! - gruby wartownik odchylił kapalin i przetarł spocone czoło. - Byłem tam, nikt mnie nie widział, bom sali doglądał i wszystko żem widział! Ten pan, co to mówi, kto do więzienia idzie, a kto wolny może pójść, on to chciał skarać tego pana, co to w ogniu się palił ostatnio i co go żołnierze słuchają. Ale podobno mu się nie udało, bo ten pan elegancki, co to nie z naszej krainy jest, przyszedł i go przepędził. A i wąpierzów było tam mnóstwo! Latały pod sufitem jakby w szale. Wśród mieszczan krążą różne opinie na temat słuszności tego sądu i zachowania Sędziego. - Panie drogi, jak to tak można? - oburzał się młody mieszczanin - Podobno samego Inkwizytora oraz Lektora z Ratusza wyrzucił. Bój się Sigmara! Jam to tego nie widział, ale wie Pan co ludzie gadają? Powiadają, że to kolejny atak chaosu. Nie dość już nasz kraj się nacierpiał to z rąk demonów, wampirów, to przez wojny religijne, co to dalej będzie? Co to będzie? - ...a następnie sam uciekł z Ratusza... przez okno. Tak to było! - uzupełniła mieszkanka Dworu Nocy. Ostatnio chodzą też głosy o tym, że widuję się pana Gottharda dziwnie zmienionego. - Jakiś taki inny jest. W skóry zwierząt się przyodziewa, tymi dziwnymi symbolami Starowierców się przewiesza - opowiada służka rodziny von Tier - A raz to nawet przyłapałam go jak cały ubłocony po nocy wracał. Jakby po lesie się szwendał i taki zamyślony był i coś pod nosem mamrotał, przeszedł koło mnie jakby mnie nawet nie widział. Podobno ludzie widzieli wtedy jak wyjeżdżał z Mglistego Lasu. Co on tam robił? To ja już nie wiem. - Ludzie gadają o tym, że Tier ze Starowiercami się teraz trzyma! - Karczmarz Gottlieb próbował przekrzyczeć przyśpiewki biesiadników. - A podobno nawet ma się z jedną z nich żenić, z tą jak jej tam było? Ze Swarzhaf’ówną młodą. Sam mój kuzyn słyszał od swojego druha, który to był w Ratuszu, tego dnia co to Tier pana Kristoffa bezprawnie sądzić chciał. No i ten kuzyn mówił, że mu przyjaciel rzekł, że sam na własne uszy słyszał, jak Sędzia tę zieloną wiedźmę prosił o udzielenie ślubu! Jak mi Sigmar miły, tak było! Tak, to właśnie ludzie w Waldenhof gadali o Gotthardzie von Tierze. Ale co z tego jest prawdą? Tego nie wie nikt. Kategoria:Plotki Kategoria:Po XVII odsłonie